What Time Is Love?
by Ayanami1167
Summary: [Request] Fourteen years after a near Third Impact, Shinji and an older Rei have become close friends. Or possibly something more. A Shinji x Rei short story. Watch out, lemons abound.


_**What Time Is Love?**_

 _a Shinji x Rei short story_

 **Disclaimer**

This is a work of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of the series upon which it is based. The author of this work has received no financial compensation.

 _ **WARNING:** Explicit sexual content._

\- o -

 _Fourteen years... since it all changed._ _He remembered those events like they'd only happened yesterday. Evangelion Unit 00 and its pilot, Rei Ayanami, had just been consumed by the Tenth Angel. Shocked and enraged, Shinji had engaged the Eva's hidden B.E.A.S.T mode, brutally tearing the Angel apart in a horrifying display of bloodthirsty violence._

"H-hey, Rei?"

 _At the same time, the Eva had forged a deep mental link with the Angel. The mental image of Shinji's soul had dived deep into the Angel's consciousness, tearing through psychological barriers until he found that which he was seeking - the dormant soul of Rei._

"Yes, Ikari-kun?"

 _As Shinji's mental projection began to come apart at the seams, he had pulled Rei's soul from the Angel's consciousness, and she had remanifested her physical form. Meanwhile, Unit 01 had fused with the Angel's core and achieved apotheosis, becoming a being of virtually unlimited power, a God with a human soul. The imminent Third Impact had only been only averted when Unit 01 was impaled by the Spear of Cassius, thrown from Earth-orbit by Kaworu Nagisa in Eva Unit 06._

"Uh, t-thanks for coming a-around to cook for me. I r-really appreciate it."

 _Subsequently, the secret organisation WILLE, a covert unit set up to monitor and discredit the activities of the Human Instrumentality Project, quickly leapt into action. Both SEELE and NERV were disbanded, their commanders disgraced and imprisoned for the rest of their natural lives._

"It's okay. I don't have much to do with my day anyway."

 _The remaining Evas were sealed within Dirac seas generated by tesseracts deep in the former NERV geofront. Directing the cleanup was Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, now the Technical Director of WILLE, who had escaped imprisonment by falsifying NERV's records of her involvement in the disaster. WILLE continued an organisation, but its goals and objectives remained a complete mystery._

Shinji sighed. "A-all my classmates have grown up while I was... uh, a-away."

 _It was only afterward that a naked and comatose Rei Ayanami had been found in the wreckage, still clutching Shinji's broken SDAT player. When she had been awoken, she had been distraught to hear that Shinii was missing. She had joined WILLE as an assistant to Dr. Akagi and, over the years, through hard work and dedication, had progressed through the ranks to become WILLE's Technical Director at the age of 28, two years younger than her predecessor._

"I've got n-no friends left anymore," he murmured.

 _With the benefit of her new access codes, she had unwittingly discovered the truth about Shinji's fate. Believing he still might be saved, she had gathered a group of close associates, penetrated the geofront and undertaken a dangerous operation to recover Shinji's body and soul from the dormant Unit 01. The operation had been successful, yet Shinji had not aged one day since the events of fourteen years ago._

"That's okay," said Rei. "Since my retirement, I have none either."

 _When her actions were discovered, Rei had been offered early retirement by the executive committee at WILLE, with a generous pension and a binding NDA prohibiting her from discussing these events with anybody. She had agreed, on the condition that the others involved would not be implicated, to which the committee acceded. Afterward, she had moved Shinji into an apartment in the same block as hers, and had resolved to continue protecting him. He had saved her life, after all._ _However, she had not expected to still have feelings for him, after all this time._

"Mmm, that was delicious," smiled Shinji, pushing his plate toward the centre of the table. "Thanks, R-Rei."

"You are welcome," she smiled faintly back, and drew him into a warm hug. She'd grown a lot in fourteen years, both in height, and in other ways. He nuzzled into her ample breasts, and his hands went down to squeeze her full, firm buttocks. Rei sighed and pulled him closer to her.

"Rei... c-can we _do_ it a-again?" he murmured.

"Of course," she smiled, and led him to the bedroom.

Shinji pressed his lips to Rei's, kissing her passionately as she unbuttoned his pants. She knelt and pulled them down, along with his boxers, revealing his hardening cock. She teasingly ran her tongue wetly along the underside of the shaft, and Shinji moaned softly as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, leaving him naked.

"O-okay, _your_ turn, Rei," he said eagerly, as Rei unbuttoned her blouse and set it neatly aside. He helped her pull down her skirt, and she stepped out of it, unfastening her bra and letting her heaving breasts free. Shinji made a sigh of amazement.

"W-wow, Rei, I know I-I say this a-a lot, but you've really _grown!_ " Shinji giggled.

"Well, fourteen _years_ is a long time," she replied as she pulled down her tights and panties. Shinji gazed raptly at her naked, curvaceous body. He picked up her panties from the floor where they'd fallen and put them to his face, deeply inhaling her scent.

"Mmm, y-you smell _good_ , R-Rei," he sighed as he licked a damp spot on the silky material. He threw the panties aside and followed her to the bed.

"Wait, Ikari-kun - don't forget your condom."

"Oh, y-yeah," he said sheepishly. "Sorry, Rei," he giggled, taking a foil packet from the nightstand. "Could y-you... do it _f-for_ me?"

"Of course," she smiled, kneeling down before him and tearing open the packet. She squeezed the tip of the condom between finger and thumb, and used her other hand to roll it over the tip of Shinji's erect penis. She then parted her lips and slowly, sensually took his cock all the way into her warm, wet mouth, rolling the condom all the way up his shaft. Shinji moaned and shivered as she flicked his penis with her tongue.

"C'mon, Rei, d-don't tease me like that!" he laughed.

"I enjoy teasing you," Rei murmured, standing up, making her breasts bounce softly. "It pleases me to see your reaction."

Shinji's head was about level with Rei's breasts, and he buried his face between them, running his tongue wetly all over them, squeezing them roughly between his fingers. Rei sighed as he sucked hungrily on first one nipple, then the other, and gently took his hand.

"Come on," she said, climbing onto the bed and laying on her back, her legs spread wide apart. Shinji climbed up on top of her, licking her wetly all over her stomach and breasts.

"Oh, R-Rei, you're so b-beautiful," he sighed, dribbling warm streams of saliva all over her heaving breasts. Rei drew him in and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue deliciously between his lips, stroking his firm young body as he hungrily sucked her tongue wth long, wet slurps. Their mouths parted, a trickle of saliva running down Rei's cheek, and he went back to slurping wetly at her erect nipples.

"Mmmph... Rei, c-can I... mmmlsshh... can I-I p-put it in?" he murmured.

"Yes," she sighed, and reached down to guide his pulsing cock as he slowly pressed his hips forward. His erect penis slowly slid between Rei's wet, swollen labia into her hot, tight vagina.

"Oh, w-wow... mmmmlllshh... you feel so good, Rei," he moaned, slowly moving his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her dripping pussy as he licked her heaving breasts. "Does i-it feel good for you?"

"Y-yes," Rei sighed. "This feels good. But try going a little higher."

"Uh, o-okay," he smiled, and she wrapped her shapely legs around him as he moved up her body, his cock entering her from a higher angle, the top of his shaft teasing her swelling clitoris.

"G-god, R-Rei..." he moaned. "You're... s-so much _tighter_... f-from up here!" He thrust his hips harder against her, his hard cock pumping in and out of her creamy pussy, feeling her tightening around him, until he could bear it no longer. His muscles tensed and he cried out, shuddering with pleasure, and he thrust his tongue desperately into her mouth as a torrent of hot cum spurted out of his cock, filling the end of the condom he wore.

"S... s-sorry, Rei..." he sighed, gently pulling himself out of her. "I-I _came_ too s-soon."

"Don't worry," she murmured. She gently pulled the condom partway off, pinched it together above the pool of Shinji's warm semen and expertly knotted it before throwing it in the trash. "We have more." Shinji was already growing hard again.

There had apparently been some very strange effects of his extended suspension within Unit 01. One was that he had almost no refractory period. A slippery stream of precum was already trickling from the end of his cock as Rei applied another condom. She climbed onto the bed and got onto all fours. "Shall we try it this way?"

Shinji giggled. "O-okay, _sure!_ " He climbed onto the bed behind her and eased himself into her, squeezing her full, round buttocks as his cock pounded in and out.

"I-is this _o-okay_ , Rei? I mean, d-doing this _together?_ "

"It's fine," she murmured, moving her hips in time with his. "Don't worry." Her juices were flowing freely now, dripping into a small puddle onto the sheets below them, and spraying out n sparkling droplets every time Shinji's cock pumped into her. She could feel warm wetness on her back as he drooled uncontrollably over her naked form, his thrusts becoming faster and more urgent as his pleasure intensified.

Suddenly she felt him jam his hips desperately against her buttocks, hearing him cry her name ecstatically, feeling a faint, delicious warmth inside her as another torrent of hot cum filled up the condom he wore. Sighing deeply, he pulled himself gently out of her, and started to roll back the condom.

"Uh, d-do you want me to..." he stuttered, holding the semen-filled sheath between two fingers as he lifted it to his mouth.

"Yes, please," she murmured, turning over into her back. In response, Shinji lifted the closed end of the condom and tipped its thick, sticky contents into his mouth. His release tasted sweet and vaguely salty as he rolled it around his tongue, climbing up as he did so on top of Rei once more.

Rei opened her mouth expectantly, and Shinji obligingly parted his own lips, an mixture of saliva and semen pouring from his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, relishing the mingled tastes of her spit and his cum as their tongues intertwined.

"Mmmmhh..." He broke the kiss, watching raptly as she swallowed his thick load. "R-Rei, can I-I... uh, _lick_ you down there?" he stammered.

"Yes," she sighed. "Would you like me to fellate you?"

"O-oh, _g-god_ , yeah," he smiled.

They rolled over on the bed so that Shinji was on his back, their mouths locked together, tongues pressing wetly between each other's lips. She pulled away and lifted herself up, spitting a thick stream of her saliva into his eagerly open mouth, and carefully turned herself around. Hot droplets fell from her pussy to splash on Shinji's delighted face as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Shinji hungrily slurped at Rei's dripping labia, sucking them hard between his his lips and moaning as she licked the salty precum from the tip of his cock. He furiously ran his tongue back and forth along her wet slit as her lips deliciously enveloped him, and he licked her erect clitoris as she began to suck his pulsing cock, fondling his aching testicles with one hand. She stopped to lick one of her fingers, moistening it with her saliva, and he yelped as her fingertip gently probed his ring, carefully slipping deep inside him as she licked and sucked his cock.

In a frenzy, Shinji buried his lips between her labia, pressing his tongue deep into her passage, relishing the taste of her sex as her head moved back and forth faster and faster, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth with wet slurps, her finger gently stimulating his prostate. Soon he could take no more, and he shivered and yelped as his hot cum spurted deliciously to fill Rei's mouth, trickling past her lips and running warmly down his pulsing shaft.

The second side-effect of his suspension was that the volume and force of his ejaculation had increased dramatically. She sucked hard, drawing the last sweet droplets out from the end of his cock, and teasingly tugged his foreskin between her lips before carefully turning around to lay down on top of him.

Shinji kissed her hungrily, thick sticky droplets of cum spilling from their lips and running down his face. Rei pulled away, smiling, spitting Shinji's load roughly into his open mouth, and leaned back in to lick away the rivulets of semen from his cheeks as he swallowed. She felt his already-hard cock teasing the entrance of her pussy, and smiled.

"Would you like to try this way, Ikari-kun?"

"Wow, do you r-really _mean_ it?" He smiled widely, then hesitated. "B-but, R-Rei, uh, what about t-the _condom?_ "

"Don't worry," she sighed, and lowered herself onto him, his shaft pressing deliciously between her engorged labia, his length filling her aching cunt. Her breasts jiggled hypnotically as her hips bounced up and down, and Shinji moaned ecstatically.

"O-oh, my _g-god_... i-it feels... _so_ good... w- _without_ one," he panted as Rei rode him hard and fast, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of her hot pussy with wet, slippery slurps. "B-but what i-if you get pregnant?" he moaned.

"It's okay," murmured Rei. "I... don't believe that I... am _able_ to bear children." She sighed and moaned, reaching down with her free hand to stimulate her aching clit. Her manner was becoming less and less reserved all the time, and as they fucked each other for the third time that afternoon, she spoke softly to him.

"Ikari... S-Shinji... please, _c-cum_ inside me... I want to feel _all_ of your hot cum in my pussy... o-oh, yes, _fill me up_ , Shinji... m-m-mmmh, _fuck_ me... _cum_ in me..."

"Oh, _f-fuck..._ oh, R-Rei, I-I-I'm cumm... _o-o-oohhhh..._ " He screamed and jerked his hips upward desperately as she pushed him over the edge, and she moaned ecstatically as his thick load spurted hotly into her pussy. She frantically rubbed her clitoris, her body trembling as her pleasure became intolerable, and with a moan she lifted herself off Shinji, his load trickling out of her to run all over his cock, then cried out as her orgasm finally hit, shaking violently as a jet of hot cum sprayed out of her quivering slit to drench Shinji's already sweat-damp body.

Shinji sighed with exhaustion and satisfaction, rubbing Rei's warm ejaculate all over his naked body as she lay on top of him, and they kissed tenderly.

"T-th... thank you, R-Rei," he sighed, hugging her close.

Rei smiled warmly. "It's okay. It was fun."

A wicked grin spread over her face.

"Shall we go again?"

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _This little piece was done as a request for Panther-Strife, based loosely on a concept taken from an SxR doujin. It was hugely fun to write, and I hope it was as fun to read!_


End file.
